fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairly Vickyous! - What's going on?
Plot While Vicky's trying to find entertainment, Fairy World questions where did Jorgen go. Wanda fears the worst, the Special Fairy Finding Forces, a.k.a. the SFFF, bringing Vicky to court and turning Fairy World to a mess. What's going to happen, and what's going on? Meanwhile, Timmy and Jorgen are playing a game of International Crisis. What's going on? (A pink door is seen, opening, and Wanda enters with a newspaper in her right arm) *Wanda: Cosmo! Come read today's headlines with me! *Cosmo: What, didn't we just read them out a while ago? *Wanda: No you nuthead, this is a new issue of the Fairy Journal! (Both giggles) *Cosmo: Now, what does the journal wants to say? (Wanda sits on the coach. So does Cosmo) *Wanda: It says that Jorgen is still missing, the "Lost and Found of Fairies" reports. The last received fairy signal from Jorgen was from Timmy Turner's house, leading to speculation that the now "heroic" kid who suffers from the same issue hundreds of children from Dimmsdale also suffer from, Timmy, has demoted Jorgen in some possible way. But reports state that there is another fairy signal usually located in Timmy's fishbowl where his god family exists. They are found in Fairy World now, leading to another speculation that he has lost his fairies as well. *Cosmo: And what's the point of that? At least there is another fairy for him! Isn't he Poof? *Poof: Poof Poof! *Cosmo: Well, forget I ever asked that question. *Wanda: Another fairy... Last time I remember, it was... Oh no! *Cosmo: What now? Isn't it better that Jorgen is demoted to Vicky and that she's torturing the few children she baby sits rather than punching the whole Fairy World or running that academy? Come on Wanda! There's nothing bad about it! *Wanda: We could come and help Timmy every once in a while, but Fairy Court will send fairies to investigate. I fear they could tattle her and bring her to Fairy World! She's more dangerous than Jorgen! *Cosmo: She will just torture Timmy anyways! She's so ignorant! She doesn't use half of her fairy tools! *Wanda: This doesn't mean she won't gaze at the size of Fairy World, and all the weak fairies living there! If we were tortured by Jorgen, then I can't see it impossible for Vicky to torture us with what's even worse! *Cosmo: But don't worry! Nobody's here as dumb as me! (The TV suddenly gains the god family’s attention) *Reporter: The Special Fairy Finding Forces, or better known as the SFFF, are on their way to finding the missing Jorgen Von Strangle and the source of the mysterious fairy signal. Stay tuned for more! *Cosmo: Are the SFFF as dumb as me or something? *Wanda: Uh-oh! The SFFF is going to provoke her! If she figures out what is in Fairy World then all hope will be lost! (Fade to Timmy's room) *Timmy: I'm bored... At least Vicky's reading her new magazine, and she won't smell fun. *Jorgen: Are you sure? *Timmy: Yes! And so, I wanna play a game. *Jorgen: How about International Crisis? It’s a game where you try to conquer the world and take out your enemies! *Timmy: This means I won't need dice? *Jorgen: It’s the only way to play it! *Timmy: I'm in to roll the dice! *Jorgen: So you're in just to roll the dice? *Timmy: No? (Fade to Vicky, who is in her normal attire, sitting on the chair, reading a magazine) *Vicky: Live and learn... Who will live AND learn anyways? (Suddenly, four armed fairies appear behind her. They're the SFFF) *SFFF #2: So that's where the mysterious fairy signal comes from? *SFFF #1: Fairy Court will not be pleased to hear this. *SFFF #3: Come on guys, Fairy Court told us to take whoever the source of that signal turned to be! *SFFF #1: I can't! The source happens to be that babysitter. *SFFF #4: What's so fearing about her? She's reading a magazine, and is reading the "Live and Learn" section! What's so dangerous about her? *Vicky: I feel something behind me... (The SFFF troopers disappear before she could turn her head around) *Vicky: I thought the twerp was playing in his room! (She faces the magazine and continues reading, as she flips a page) *Vicky: Oh, how to be "Error"... (Cut to Fairy Court) *SFFF #2: We found the source of the mysterious fairy signal, but couldn't bring it here. *Fairy Judge: Bringing the source was an order from Fairy Court, why couldn't you do it? *SFFF #1: Because the source leads to... that... babysitter. And she's too dangerous to even let her roam Fairy World, more dangerous than Jorgen is. (The judge laughs) *Judge: That's very comedic of you, SFFF troopers. We issued out an order to bring us the source, and here you are, having a phobia from a babysitter and saying she's too dangerous to roam Fairy World. Could you just bring her to court and not care about the consequences. *SFFF #1: Ugh... Sure, sir. (Cut to the TV) *Reporter: The SFFF announces that the reported mysterious source of magic comes from a babysitter, and from the tone they were talking about her, the judge accused them for having a phobia from a babysitter. They are now sent again to bring her to Fairy World. Still tuning for more! *Wanda: The judge doesn't know what the SFFF are talking about! We're heading to a disaster! *Cosmo: What? Isn't she popular already? That's too big for my mind! *Wanda: We better brace for it! The basement is there to protect us from external threats! *Cosmo: Wait a second... We had a basement...? *Wanda: Ugh... (Fade to Timmy's room again) *Timmy: Blast! I almost conquered North America! *Jorgen: This is what you get for conquering North Africa! *Timmy: What's so wrong about conquering North Africa? *Jorgen: It was mine, and you took it away from me! I have to blame those tiny armies for failing me! *Timmy: Ugh... (Cut to Vicky) *Vicky: How to learn dancing? It’s sad to see my favorite magazine become that lame! (She throws the magazine off the window. And the SFFF shows up) *SFFF #1: OK troopers; initiate Plan A to trap her in a cage made out of a butterfly net. *SFFF #2: Roger that, help me you two! (She tries to reach out the TV remote, but the SFFF trap her in a cage made out of a butterfly net) *Vicky: AGGHHH!! Leave me alone you tw- (The SFFF disappear along with her. Cut to Timmy's) *Timmy: What's that sound? *Jorgen: The sound of my victory over Europe! *Timmy: That's the sound of a screaming girl, not the victory fanfare! *Jorgen: What did you say? I'll be happy if that girl is the one that made us miserable! *Timmy: Do you think she can be kidnapped? After all, she's impossible to get near. *Jorgen: Then we'll just continue dominating the planet. With muscles! (Cut to Fairy Court) *SFFF #1: Your honor, we have apprehended the... babysitter. We hope it isn't hard to communicate with her. *Judge: Very well. Now, begins another judge for justice! Bring me the babysitter. (Vicky shows up on a chair, asleep) *Judge: And wake her up... *SFFF #1: Trooper #2, wake her up from her paralyzed state. (SFFF #2 wakes her up using magic. Once she opened her eyes, half of the court left, screaming in terror) *Vicky: Where... am... I? Why are people... screaming anyways? *Judge: You are to be blamed for the missing fairy, Jorgen Von Strangle. You are now another fairy, and to become this, Jorgen has to go somewhere. *Vicky: But what did... I do... wrong? *????: You did a lot wrong! (The camera, if we have a camera that is, zooms to the door at the silhouette of a fairy... And as that fairy gets closer, it speaks...) *Wanda: I know how you torture Timmy like the back of my hand! *Judge: Hmm... Now the SFFF made sense. They didn’t fear her because of her job; they feared her because of HOW she does her job... *SFFF #1: We fear nothing, but this babysitter, your honor! *Wanda: I'm going to say that she's absolutely the worst human being ever, and she'd be an even worse fairy than Jorgen. All what I request from you devious babysitter, is that you tell the judge where Jorgen is, agree to be demoted, and you'll be set free. *Judge: I'm afraid that Wanda said what I was going to say. Just bring Jorgen, and give him back his fairy status, and you'll be left to abuse your job as much as you want. Otherwise, you're getting jailed, while being powerless for your information. *Vicky: How did you know I abuse my job? I just want to watch TV! *Wanda: Because when you weren't a fairy, I was watching you doing your crimes personally! *Judge: Wanda, could you explain what she did exactly? *Wanda: I don't need to explain to you myself. This footage of her is worth a thousand words. (Wanda gets a large TV, and operates. Tootie is shown held by Vicky above the toilet, and Vicky gives her a swirly) *Vicky: Happy Birthday, Tootie! (Out of TV) *Judge: Who's that small girl? *Wanda: It’s Tootie. You'll be surprised to hear that Tootie is HER sister. *Judge: Basically, I'd consider this a prank. Anything more? *Wanda: Your honor, this isn't all. (The TV changes footage. Now Vicky is seen holding a flamethrower, spraying flames all over the house while laughing evilly. The TV makes a "Later..." screen, and cuts to Vicky explaining her situation) *Mr. Turner: Who made the house black?!! *Mrs. Turner: Who did this, you two! *Vicky: It wasn't me! It was him! I begged him to stop, but he was WAAAY powerful! And he almost fired me! (Points to Timmy) *Timmy: She's lying! She did this! *Mr. Turner: Timmy, you're SO punished! *Mrs. Turner: We pay her to take care of you, not to cause havoc and chaos! (Cut to the court) *Judge: I can't believe what was happening! Injustice! Lying! If there is one good thing about Jorgen, he keeps everything just and bound to the rules! You're definitely worse than Jorgen! You don't deserve to be a fairy either! You're the one who will break Da Rules, and cause widespread havoc if left this way! *Wanda: Vicky, there is no way for you to stay any longer! You tell us where Jorgen is, and after we find him, we set you free to continue your evil doings as a human, but otherwise you're staying in jail! *Judge: And don't even look for your wand to plan an escape. The SFFF stripped you from your wand when you were paralyzed. *SFFF #3: Did you think we'd paralyze you and leave you with your ultimate torture tool? *Vicky: They stripped me from my wand? You mean THIS WAND, huh? (Vicky shows her large wand. Both the judge and Wanda are surprised. SFFF is surprised as well too) *SFFF #1: But we took away your wand! Investigate the wand we've got! *SFFF #4: This wand is fake. *SFFF #1: Ugh... No! We never failed in our job! She managed to do what others couldn't and failed us for the first time! Our working and effective system failed! *SFFF #2: Vicky, give me that wand! (Trooper #2 runs to her in an effort to take the wand) *Vicky: Nobody's going to take it! (SFFF #2 is wished away) *Vicky: Little do you know that I am the most powerful fairy in existence. No amounts of fairy power are going to take that fact down! *Judge: Unless I use my personal Fairy-versary muffin, it will be impossible to stop you! (The judge pulls out a muffin from his secret pocket) *Vicky: Nope, its mine now! (The wand fails) *Vicky: What?! It can't be! *Judge: Yes it can. You nuthead, the Fairy-versary muffin is the most powerful source of fairy magic. No fairy magic can touch it. (Vicky shoots an arrow leaving a rope behind it to the muffin, and pulls the rope back, and eats it completely, before spitting it in disgust) *Vicky: This awfully tasting muffin is something even my magic can't touch? Too bad this had to be a fact! *Wanda: Woah! You tricked the SFFF and got the judge's personal muffin wasted. But let's see if you can handle me! In a duel! *Vicky: If I get to continue watching TV after this, then I'm in! *Wanda: Nobody was able to beat me in saber duels, ever! And you're no different! (Wanda makes two sabers, and throws the other to Vicky who grabs it) *Vicky: I'll make you regret bringing me here by force! (The two duel. Their sabers collide with each other 3 times, before it happens above the judge's table, and then it happens in front of the door of the court) *Judge: *terrified, rising from the ground* Is this how you transform the court of justice to a saber duel battlefield? (Vicky and Wanda are fighting over the chairs now, still colliding with their sabers. Until Vicky jumps with her saber on Wanda's, making the two sabers drop) *Vicky: Ha! I win now! Care to say something before I leave? *Wanda: We're tied! *Vicky: No we didn't! I still have my- woah! It’s not in my hand! *Wanda: Give up! Your magic won't do a thing with me especially! *Vicky: Ahem ahem... Is it hard for me to pin you on the ground (pins Wanda on the ground) and make you see a powerful beam of light (a beam of light engulfs Wanda, making her close her eyes) too strong for your eyes? *Wanda: Is it hard for me to change you to metal (Vicky is suddenly robotic-looking) and attract you to a magnet? (Vicky gets attached to a magnet crane) After all, this is all what I need to get your wand! *Vicky: No you're not getting my wand! Instead, you will need a life support system (a red thing appears on the back of Wanda) and be turned to a lizard (Wanda becomes a lizard) as well! *Wanda: Drrr! I'll turn you to a frog (Vicky becomes a frog, the wand drops on the ground), and lets see how will you ever reach your wand! (Wanda changes back to normal, as Vicky, now a frog, jumps to the wand and touches it, turning back to normal, and holding the wand) *Vicky: That's it! You twerpy fairies are out to ruin my day! Let's see you deal with a clone of me that you can't get rid of with any magic you have, tiny weaklings! Vicky C! Come here! (Vicky C appears) *Vicky C: What can I do for you? *Vicky: Torture everybody you see in this fairy land! *Vicky C: As you wish! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! *Judge: Heck... We're so doomed. *Wanda: I bet my magic still works! (Her wand fails as well) Oh well. There is no point in trying! *SFFF #1: Your honor, you should have listened to us and not forced us to bring her to Fairy World. *Judge: If I knew about her a little earlier... *Vicky: Enjoy your ruined day, twerps! By the way, I can't be demoted anymore with your hands, weak fairies! Hahahahahaha!! (Vicky disappears) *Vicky C: Wanna have fun with my new flamethrower? (Vicky C brings out a flamethrower. Fade out to Cosmo and Poof in the basement) *Cosmo: Ugh! My Wanda is too late! I fear she's in danger, I can't let anybody harm her! My heart is about to be- (Poof giggles) well, I think I shouldn't worry about it! Come on Poof! Let's fly! Weeeeeeee! (Poof and Cosmo flies in fun. Fade to Timmy and Jorgen) *Timmy: Oh no! I lost Japan and now I'm stuck in Australia! And I failed to take Japan back! *Jorgen: Yes tiny Turner! The dice is going to decide your fate! (Jorgen throws the dice) *Jorgen: Come on, my dice... Don't fail me like you did with Britain and the Middle East... *Timmy: Come on, dice! I want Jorgen to lose! *Jorgen: Come on... (Vicky shows up in Timmy's room, and per the explosions, the dice flies around the room) *Vicky: Did you miss me, twerps? *Timmy: No, I am already missing the dice! *Jorgen: You had to come at this very moment, when I was finishing Timmy off? *Vicky: According to the dice that flew off as you claim it did because of me... (She shows a holograph of the dice) Oh no... Timmy wins in a 9 vs. 8... *Jorgen: Noooooooooooooo! *Timmy: I can’t believe I’m saying this, but... (Timmy hugs Vicky from her legs) *Timmy: Thank you so much for letting me win the game against Jorgen! *Vicky: What? I made you win against Jorgen? *Jorgen: With my most powerful armies taken out, and Timmy receiving reinforcements, he would be able to sweep all of my conquered land! He absolutely won! *Vicky: Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but... (She holds Timmy from her legs and hugs him back in her usual fashion) *Vicky: I missed you, twerp! *Jorgen: What?!! Timmy is winning today! Ugh! *Timmy: When did you ever... miss me? *Vicky: Umm, now? *Jorgen: Did you get kidnapped while we were mid-crisis? *Vicky: No I didn't get kidnapped!! But... (Vicky places Timmy safely on the ground) *Vicky: I don't want to hear the two of you because I will be watching TV! And I don't care who wins, I want the two of you to lose anyways. (Vicky leaves the room) *Timmy: Haha! Japan is mine again! *Jorgen: Oh no! My muscular armies are down! (Cut to Vicky, who is holding the remote) *Vicky: At last! I can watch TV without worrying about fairies kidnapping me to justice! (She turns on the TV) *Chet: I am Chet Ubetcha saying that the "Live and Learn" music video has been viral to all citizens of Dimmsdale and the band behind it will perform a concert next week! Stay tuned for more! *Vicky: Even TV got lame! (She angrily turns off the TV) *Vicky: I should go and tor... ture... (Vicky falls asleep) (And this is its end!) Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episodes Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Spin-offs Category:FOP Spin-Offs Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Episode